GOMBAL!
by Amore.ai
Summary: For Matarinegan/ Kumpulan gombal super receh Naruto untuk Sakura, sahabat sekaligus tetangga yang disukainya sejak kecil/ "Loh kok naik mobil sih Nar?"/ "Saku-chan, aku ko gak bisa tidur ya?" RnR? /Drabble abal dengan humor receh dari TimeLine dan true story, tapi maksa masuk genre humor :3


**Gombal**!

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This Story : Amore

[Naruto U. Sakura H.]

Rated T / Romance, Humor

 **WARN** : Abal, tidak baku, gaje

 **Source** : Timeline / true story

! D.L.D.R !

For Matarinegan/ Kumpulan gombal super receh Naruto untuk Sakura, sahabat sekaligus tetangga yang disukainya sejak kecil/ "Loh kok naik mobil sih Nar?"/ "Saku-chan, aku ko gak bisa tidur ya?"

! D.L.D.R !

 **1.)** Sakura Haruno, gadis manis berambut khas musim semi keluar dari rumahnya, menghampiri Naruto. Pemuda pirang beriris saphire ini tetangga sebelah rumahnya dari kecil, jadi tak masalah jika mereka berangkat sekolah bersama.

"Loh Nar, ko bawa mobil sih?" Tanya Sakura, dahinya sedikit mengernyit, pasalnya ia kurang suka dengan warna mobil sport Naruto yang jingga mentereng, biasanya ia akan memilih naik motor saja.

"Habisnya kalo naik motor nanti kita ditilang."

"Hah? Kamu kan punya SIM?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Bukan gitu, habisnya kita naik motornya bertiga, aku, kamu, dan cinta." Balas Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"A- apan sih..." Ucap Sakura kaku dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

 **2.)** #Chat

Naruto : Saku-chan, aku kangen, padahal baru gak ketemu sehari, tapi rasanya ko kayak udah 24 jam ya?

Sakura : Ha!

Naruto : Serius lo Saku-chan, aku rela menembus badai, menyebrangi lautan, mengarungi samudra, karena aku merindukanmu, cinta.

Sakura : Apaan sih, kalau gitu sini, nonton bareng, bawain martabak manis.

Naruto : Besok aja ya Saku-chan. Lagi hujan.

Sakura : Nar, pernah keselek bakiak gak?!

 **3.)** Sakura dan Naruto sedang duduk santai menghadap jendela.

"Naru, tau gak, tadi Sai geli banget." Ucap Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Eng, kenapa Saku-chan?" Tanya Naruto, kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan, menatap gadis gulali di depannya.

"Sai gombalin Ino, dia bilang dia frustasi karena Ino sering datengin pikiran dia, kayak hantu penasaran, basi gak sih? hahaha." Sakura tertawa renyah di akhir kalimatnya.

"Oh, kalo kamu cuma pernah sekali datengin pikiran aku."

"Cih, katanya mikirin aku setiap malam." Cibir Sakura.

"Tapi emang cuma sekali dateng Saku-chan, habis gak pergi-pergi sih." Balas Naruto.

"A- Apaan sih, basi deh."

 **4.)** Naruto menatap Sakura yang asik memandangi halaman sekolah.

"Saku-chan, semalem Kaa-chan marah-marah."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, "Kamu buat ulah lagi ya?"

"Seriusan enggak kok."

Sakura terdiam, ia tahu benar bagaimana Khusina-baasan kalau marah, "Emang masalahnya apa Nar? Siapa tau bisa bantu."

"Yakin bisa bantu?"

"Yakin Nar."

"Janji?"

"Janji." Ucap Sakura sambil mengangkat jari kelingking, kebiasaan mereka dari kecil.

"Kaa-chan marah kamu gak jadi menantunya, kalo kamu mau bantu, gampang banget, jadi aja menantunya."

"Eehhh... Ja-jangan macem-macem deh." Ucap Sakura salah tingkah.

 **5.)** Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kesal, ia sedang bad mood parah sekarang. Tapi pemuda pirang di sebelahnya masih terus menggombal, gatau orang lagi PMS apa, batinnya.

Sakura mencoba mengabaikan Naruto, tapi pemuda itu masih terus saja merecokinya.

Merasa kesal, Sakura akhirnya mengangkat bogemannya yang terkenal, siap memberikan bogem mentah pada si pirang. Tapi kepalan tangannya terhenti di udara saat Naruto tak juga beranjak seperti biasanya, malah memasang wajah cerianya yang khas.

"Kenapa kau tak menghindar?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kalau memukulku bisa membuat moodmu membaik, aku tak keberatan kok." Jawab Naruto masih dengan senyum cerianya.

Sakura terdiam, semburat senada rambutnya mulai menjalar di pipi porselennya. Segera saja ia balik badan dan mulai melangkah.

"A- Apaan sih Nar, ayo pulang, jangan jadi maso gak jelas gitu."

 **6.)** Sakura dan Naruto sedang berjalan di koridor menuju parkiran, cukup sepi karena waktu sekolah sudah lewat beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi mereka masih harus eskul tadi.

"Saku-chan, cewek itu hebat ya dibidang komputer."

"Hah? Gak juga tuh. Aku biasa aja, Ino apalagi." Jawab Sakura, mengingat Ino yang bahkan hampir pernah meledakkan komputer.

"Beneran tau."

"Buktinya?"

"Cewek itu bisa merubah software (perangkat lunak) jadi hardware (perangkat keras), hehe." Jelas Naruto dengan tawa renyah di akhir kalimatnya.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba untuk mencerna, sebelum akhirnya melotot ke arah Naruto.

Duakh!

Naruto meringis memegangi selangkangannya, netranya menatap ke arah Sakura yang berjalan menjauh.

"Aduh, Saku-chan, ini kan masa depanmu juga."

Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

 **7.)** Naruto menatap tulisan di timelinenya.

'Sayang, aku ko gabisa tidur? / Kenapa? / Kepikiran kamu'

'Hm, boleh di coba nih' batin Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Sakura-chan." Panggil pemuda pirang itu pada gadis permen kapas yang asik membaca komik di sebelahnya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, masih ada guratan kesal, karena insiden kemarin "Kenapa?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Ko aku gak bisa tidur ya?" Ucap Naruto memulai gombalannya.

Sakura hanya menatap datar Naruto, netranya kembali fokus pada buku komiknya, "Ya baguslah, daripada gak bisa bangun."

Naruto cengo, niatnya untuk gombal gagal, lagian ada benarnya juga sih, tapi tak apa ia akan mencari gombalan lain yang bisa buat Sakuranya klepek-klepek.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali menscroll timelinya, mencari gombalan yang sekiranya pas, tapi kegiatannya terhenti saat tangan mungil menarik ponselnya dan menelungkupkupkannya di atas meja.

"Eh, Saku-chan, kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Udah deh Nar, gak usah cari kata-kata manis gitu lagi."

"Tapi Sa-..."

"Soalnya yang paling manis udah di depan aku sekarang." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum manisnya yang khas, lalu kembali fokus dengan buku komiknya, mengabaikan Naruto yang cengo dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi tan miliknya.

"Eeehhh?"

 **\- FIN -**

Hai, ini pasti receh, maafkan. Fict ini terinspirasi waktu inget kerecehan temen masa kuliah dulu, terus beberapa kerecehan lain yang didapat dari timeline.Lalu kok bukan SasuSaku?, soalnya gak cocok aja bayangin si Sasu gombal receh gini, wkwk. Makasih yang udah review di fict aku yang lain, seperti biasa, kalo responnya lumayan bagus, bakalan coba buat lagi, hehe.

So Mind to Review? :")


End file.
